Con la voz de un ángel
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: La vida lo había privado de las cosas que mas quería, esta seria una de ellas… nada raro quédense tranquilas..xDD ... el primero de este estilo...x3


Con la voz de un ángel…

Mañana de sol… ideal para dormir bajos sus rayos sobre el techo de la casa, sus brazos de almohada y el calor del sol su abrigo, los ronroneos causados por el sueño de Yoru a su lado le daban calma, y a lo lejos, la voz de un ángel cantando una canción de demonios que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Por mas de que diera vuelta hacia todos lados, ese sonido lo perseguía, pero, aunque quisiera, no podría callarla, no debía hacerlo, ella se esmeraba cada día mas, y por el…no, realmente no podría hacerlo.

De un momento a otro la voz cesó, el ángel se había callado. Cerró los ojos y volvió a tratar de dormir.

-¿Otra ves en el techo?-abrió los ojos rápidamente, el angelito estaba frente a el, sin decir mas se recostó a su lado abrazándolo.

-Utau…

-¿No puedo?, el techo no es tuyo hasta donde se…

-No es eso…

-Ikuto… - dijo y se acercó mas a el, siempre era lo mismo, por mas que tratase de evitarla no podía, habría elegido otro techo de los muchos que había a su alrededor, pero entonces no podría escucharla ensayar sus temas.

-Utau no…-cada ves se acercaba mas a el, la miro, desde donde estaba solo veía la parte de arriba de su rubia cabeza, ya que tenia el rostro escondido en el, la acaricio suavemente- ¿Por qué no sigues ensayando?- sugirió para que lo soltase y además poder seguir disfrutando de su voz.

-Quiero estar acá… voy a ensayar acá...- dijo y comenzó a cantar…para el, no era muy difícil adivinarlo, cada palabra que pronunciaba, cargada de sentimiento resonaba con sus latidos del corazo, ella siempre había tenido esa magia, el poder transmitir sentimientos através de su voz… sentimientos molestos que lo confundían, sin que lo notase cada ves se había ido acercando mas a el, hasta llegar a cantarle suavemente al oído…_"no eran nuestro destino cuando llegue el momento, en que también estés durmiendo en algún lugar…"_

-Utau…- trato de apartarla, pero su voz no le permitía alejarla mucho, ella lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo, acercándose cada vez más a su rostro.

-_"Estarás teniendo dulces sueños… bésame mientras dormimos, bajo el cielo estrellado…"-_ la evito a ultimo momento, casi la besa de verdad, ella se callo y aparto.

-Utau…- se la veía triste, y era por su culpa, no, no era por su culpa, era por culpa del destino que los había vuelto hermanos, en ves de encontrarlos como dos descocidos en la vida, la quería, pero no podía quererla, la única persona que hasta ese momento se había preocupado siempre por el, que había estado siempre pendiente de el, la única a la que no podía tener. En un acto casi reflejo, la abrazo, estaba calentita, como el sol, y olía bien, pero… estaba llorando, hay arriba nadie escuchaba siquiera sus voces, lejos de cualquiera que pudiese mirarlos y ver como cedía ante ella, despacio se acercó a su cara, y en medio del abrazo el la beso, por primera y única ves, profundamente como nunca mas lo haría, tenia sus manos en la espalda de ella, de pronto sintió que algo suave las corría, unas alas de ángel salían de a poco por su espalda, alas blancas que le mostraban como su angelito estaba feliz en aquel momento, un ruido muy diferente a los que habían ocupado esa mañana lo volvió rápido a la realidad, separándolo para siempre de ella, decidido, nuca mas lo haría, aunque para eso tenga que volverse la persona mas fría y odiada, era el jefe de la compañía informándole sobre alguien que pronto adquiriría varios huevos chara, debía ir en busca de esa persona, se levanto, despertó a Yoru y se fue sin decir nada, tendría que encontrar otro lugar lejos para dormir, un lugar lejos del ángel y las lagrimas que el mismo le había provocado.

* * *

**Tralala~ (?)…. Bueno aquí mi primer historia de Shugo Chara!... una serie que realmente me encanto w… y con dos personajes que –para mi- hacen muy buena pareja :3….buuuu…. o sea que Ikuto si la quiere…pero es su hermana D: … y no la puede querer de esa forma T.T…por suerte al final del fic llega Amu y cambian un poco las cosas … ¿o no?...xD**

**Espero que les alla gustado n.n**


End file.
